We propose to identify the alcoholic in need of services and to provide those services or to refer the alcoholic to services available locally, and to utilize out of town services when not available locally; to provide follow-up when the alcoholic returns from centers to encourage his involvement in organizations such as Alcoholics Anonymous. These objectives will be accomplished through community involvement and participation in carrying out the activities of the program. Our past experience has demonstrated our ability to mobilize resources and provide a multitude of services and continuation of care from these resources.